Wolves among us
by shionlover
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en qué tipo de seres viven en las profundidades del bosque? Existen personas diferentes, con sangre mítica, esperando salir a la luz y poder cumplir las profecías que hace siglos han escrito sobre ellos. Ahora ya no deberán esperar más...Se necesitan OC's
1. Fichas

**Shionlover! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! ¡Tienes que actualizar tus otros fics! **

**Ya se, lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar Dx esta en mi sangre escribir infinidad de cosas, así que...NUEVO FIC yay! y se necesitan OC's doble yay! En fin...aquí les dejo un pequeño prólogo. **

Existe gente diferente, gente con antepasados que les transmitieron su sangre mágica, dándoles la habilidad para transformar su apariencia humana, a la de los majestuosos lobos. Este grupo de personas tiene su comunidad escondida en las profundidades del bosque. Muchas leyendas se cuentan sobre los estos seres míticos, siendo los destinados a poder cambiar el mundo. ¿Será cierto? solo hay una forma de saberlo, y es adentrándose a un mundo lleno de aventuras...

**¿Qué tal? Este fic será de romance, aventura, fantasía, acción, etc. ¿¡Hombres lobo?! ¿¡Enserio?! ¡Si! amo a los lobos y voy a hacer un AU de Corazón de Melón con licantropía, mueran xD y ahora las fichas:**

Nombre y Apellido:

Personalidad:

Apariencia humana:

Apariencia lobuna:

Familia:

Algo en lo que destaque: (ejemplo: dibujar, cocinar, pelear, etc,)

Chico: (Todos menos Armin)

**En el siguiente capítulo daré a conocer quienes se quedan y también explicaré un poco más a fondo la historia. Espero que este fic les llame la atención ya que tengo muchas ideas locas que me gustaría compartir con ustedes y poder divertirnos un poco xD**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Personajes

**Hola chicas! pondré los resultados ahora chan chan CHAN!...La verdad es que puse a todas porque me siento mal cuando no las escojo xD No tenía planeado poner a Viktor y MUCHO MENOS a Thales (Hermano de Iris) pero los agregué para que estuvieran en esta historia de locos porque las Hamo n.n**

**Mugetsu-chan xd**

Nombre y apellido: Shiro Manguetsu (sip japonesa completamente xD)

Personalidad: es una chica muy sonriente hiperactiva, juguetona, amiguera y muy traviesa todo un demonio con cara de ángel xD

Humana: Cabello rojo como el juego semi-largo llegandole mas o menos antes de la tira del brasier (?) algo ondulado en las puntas, ojos de color plateado casi blanco por la luz, rostro redondo y delicado, mediría 1:70 no muy alta ni baja con proporciones normales aunque el busto algo grande (las pechugas atraen a los hombres (?) ) piel muy blanca y una marca por su hombro izquierdo en forma de una cruz (como la de zero kiryuu -babea-) en color negro

Lobuna: por su nombre shiroblanco todo su pelaje es blanco y unos hermoso ojos de color ámbar sigue con su marca que estaría en una de sus patas (no se como definir a un lobo ;-;)

Familia: huérfana y a causa de esto se volvió una loba solitaria, su familia serian sus amigas y solo le quedaría su hermano mayor igual a ella solo con otro color de cabello que ya esta casado y ni se acuerda de ella (?) (mi pobre niña ;-; ;-; la pregunta que me hago es si familia vendría a hacer manada o algo así? -se confunde-)

Destacar: puede ser buena en varias cosas como pelear y cocinar mas le gusta ser estratega es muy buena en eso, también leer y en los deportes -w- y manejar cualquier tipo de arma (malotaa :v)

Chico: Kentin

**Black Ross:**

Nombre:Jhoshy

Apellido: Rosswolf

Caracter: Cuando es humana es alegre y divertida un poco travies fanatica de la moda de colores pastel, y amble dispuesta a ayudar a los demas incluso gente que la odia. Cuando es lobina es una persona fria y cruel no sonrie ni rie, pero es amable ella mata para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Apariencia huamana: su cabello es lasio,con las puntas onduladas, castaño claro que parece dorado, sus ojos son caramelo, su piel es blanca, tiene un tatuaje de assassin creed en la parte superior de su brazo. Usa ropas modernas pero de colores pasteles oscuros.

Apariencia Lobina: Su cabello se vuelve plateado con las puntas moradas, sus ojos se vuelven celestes, su piel es muy blanca, le aparecen unas orejas y cola de lobo de un color plateado. Usa ropas tipo gotica y tiene un pircing en su oreja de lobo.

Familia: Su familia consiste en Haru su mejor amigo, el tambien es lobino, Haru siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero Jhoshy numca se entero. Sus padrea fallecieron por culpa de unos cazadores.

Chico:Alexy

**Darkfaith96:**

Nombre y apellido: Angelique Darkworth

Personalidad: chica callada y reservada, tiende a escuchar musica todo el tiempo y a tener la mirada perdida. Habla con muy pocos pero a medida que la van conociendo se dan cuenta que es una chica simpatica, sarcastica, fiel y amigable. Haría lo que sea por ayudar a sus amigos. aunque aparenta debilidad puede ser mas fuerte que cualquiera, tiende a ser seria y a tomar las cosas con calma. Cuando las cosas no le salen bien se frustra y se bloquea.

Apariencia humana: cabello negro azulado no muy largo y en capas, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca (pero no mucho!)

Apariencia lobuna: su cabello azul oscuro y con rayitos plateados (espero hacerme entender D:), sus ojos se tornan rojos, tiene una perforación en la oreja derecha (asi estilo kerberos XD) y dos manillas plateadas en sus muñecas, su ropa es una chaqueta negra larga por debajo de la rodilla sin mangas, camisa blanca manga larga y un collar en forma de media luna ¡oh! y pantalones negros con botas de amarrar.

Familia: su padre Luca un hombre relajado y sarcastico, su madre Kira una mujer exigente y perfeccionista, su hermano mayor Tristan es el mejor en todo pero ama mucho a su hermana, es capas de matar a cualquiera que la haga llorar.

Algo en que se destaque: dibujo, estrategia y en el arte de espiar .

Chico: Lysandro.

**forever. ayato. yui21:**

Nombre y apellido: Annie Jonshon

Personalidad: Es una chica bipolar, loca (en el sentido bueno), Amable cuando se lo propone y la mayoria de las veces sarcastica (Nooo me digas)

Apariencia humana: Es una chica de pelo rojo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con ojos verdes

Apariencia lobuna: Su pelo se vuelve negro y sus ojos grises,Le salen marcas de rasguños en su piel,

Familia: No tiene, Cuando era pequeña sus padres la abandonaron por que su madre la tuvo con esa extraña transformacion (Que andaba haciendo esa madre .3.) en el bosque y unos lobos la cuidaron

Algo en lo que se destaque: Se le da muy bien cazar y las peleas, la cocina tambien pero no le gusta, Es un poco perezosa

Chico: Castiel

**Selegna Sorensic**

Nombre: Bastet Kane

Personalidad: Es una chica muy inteligente pero no lo aparenta, es solitaria, de apariencia seria, tiene un humor sarcastico, le gusta leer (suspenso, terror y ciencia ficción), es amable con las personas que quiere pero normalmente es fria y cruel, ella era una chica alegre y amable pero sus padre murieron cuando tenía 12 años lo que la hizo volverse fría con los demás

Apariencia humana: Tiene cabello corto y lacio color negro (como el de CDM), es de piel palida, tiene ojos rojos, es un poco (demasiado) baja para su edad, siempre viste con negro, morado, rojo y azul osuro ya que son sus colores favoritos.

Apariencia lobuna: su pelaje sería negro con blanco y pertenece a la familia canis lupus, creo que eso es todo

Familia: Sus padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años y como no había nadie que la cuidara la mandaron a un orfanato, cuando la adoptaron sus "padres" la maltrataban por lo que escapo de casa y ahora vive sola, (la forma en la que murieron te la dejo a ti)

Algo en lo que destaque: Dibujar y pelear

Chico: Viktor

**Yuui Kuroyume:**

Nombre y apellido:Shiori Yamai

personalidad:es una chica alegre,glotona y graciosa cuando se lo propone puede ser muy pervertida (sobre todo cuando es lobo xD) e infantil pero siempre se preocupa por las personas que le importan,siempre esfuerza en todo lo que hace adora el anime y los video juegos aunque tambien le encanta leer novelas de comedia romantica,policiacas y de terror tambien le encanta dibujar modelos de ropa asi como cantar y componer.

apariencia humana:mide 1.60 es de piel clara de ojos azul zafiro y de cabello largo hasta debajo de la espalda negro azabache y siempre lo amarra en dos coletas caidas y usa un collar de una luna creciente

apariencia lobuna:es de piel clara pero su cabello negro se vuelve rubio y sus ojos se zafiros se vuelven de color escarlata y el collar de luna se vuelve una marca en su frente la salen orejas y (no se si se pueda c:)le salen tres colas del mismo color que su cabello y en su muñeca se le forma un tatuaje de una rosa roja rodeada de puas. **(Lo de las colas no se puede porque saldría un poco de contexto, lo siento, pero el tatuaje si se puede)**

familia:no tiene padres ni hermanos sus padres y su hermano murieron en un accidente automovilistico cuando tenia 6 años y quedo acargo de sus"tios"que ni se preocupan por ella ya que preferian asu hermanito menor y creen que la que debio morir en el accidente es ella.

algo en lo que destaque:debido aque sus tios no se preocupan por ella es una exelente cosinera sobre todo con postres aunque tambien adora dibujar mangas japoneses y diseños de ropa

adora cantar y componer asi como jugar videojuegos y para planear tacticas asi como muy buen sentido de la orientacion c:

Chico:Nathaniel

**aliaila234robstra**:

Nombre y Apellido:Loir Sakamaki

Personalidad: muy timida y muy retraida, sin embargo comunmente muestra un lado duro y un poco frio, pero casi nunca dice lo que quiere o siente

apariencia humana: cabello rojo sangre hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y pequeños . Piel blanca complexion delgada y piel blanca

Apariencia lobuna:cabello largo blanco con cola y orejas de igual color y ojos amarillos con un brillo rojizo

Familia: se desconocen sus padres pero tiene un hermano mayor llamado Anthony de cabello negro y ojos verdes

Algo en lo que destaque: dibujos engaños y peleas

Chico: Thales

**Espero que hayan quedado satisfechas con sus chicos :) y se me olvidó un pequeño (gran) detalle en las fichas...La edad xDD me la podrían decir por review o PM? Puede ser entre 15 y 19 años.**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo entonces espero no tardar. Gracias a todas por participar y las quiero :'D**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Paseo por la aldea

**Hola! Al fin el primer capítulo de este fic. Quiero decirles que dividí este capítulo en dos y espero que pronto este la siguiente parte porque OMG son demasiadas OC's y es muy difícil escribir sobre todas xD Disfrútenlo. **

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al bosque, sus pies le dolían, su respiración era entrecortada, observó con terror la luna llena que iluminaba el amplio bosque en el que se encontraba. Un grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el lugar, sintiendo como la luz de la luna le daba choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo...no había escapatoria ante esto. Sus pies comenzaron a convertirse en patas, sus ojos azules se volvieron gigantes y amarillos, un hocico y colmillos aparecieron poco a poco, su espalda, ahora peluda, comenzó a encorvarse y ensancharse provocando que se rompiera sus prendas y sólo quedaran pequeños trozos de tela adheridos a su pelaje. Por instinto, le aulló a la luna llena en cuanto terminó su transformación. La transformación de una bestia...La transformación de un hombre lobo._

Sin poder aguantar, me reí a carcajadas provocando que mi fina risa resonara por toda la sala de mi casa.

-Que estupidez más grande.-Me sequé una lágrima que salió por tanta risa.

Cambié de página, esperando leer más incoherencias que escribían los humanos sobre nosotros. Me encontraba sentada de cabeza en el sillón de mi sala, mis pies estaban en el respaldo, mientras que mi cabeza colgaba al aire y mis cabellos rubios tocaban el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?-Mi padre, que se encontraba en el sillón frente a mí, no pudo evitar sonreír ante mi reacción.

-Un libro de humanos que compré la semana pasada en el pueblo.-Le enseñé la portada, donde salía un mitad hombre, mitad lobo, aullando a una luna llena. De tan solo ver la portada, podías saber que el libro contenía tontería y media, empezando por el pequeño detalle de que los verdaderos hombres lobo, cambiaban su forma a la de un canino majestuoso, no nos quedamos a medias y con rasgos humanos. -Escucha esto.

Comencé a leer en voz alta lo que me había provocado risa hace unos minutos, mi padre rió un poco más bajo que yo, para después voltear los ojos.

-Los humanos y sus ideas raras, ¿Por qué compraste eso?

-Tenía curiosidad. Bast y Shiori me advirtieron sobre esto, pero la curiosidad mató al lobo-Me reí ante mi propia broma.

-Pero de la risa.-Rió una vez más conmigo.

Todo lo que escribían los humanos sobre los licántropos, era simplemente estúpido. Es un vil mito que los hombres lobo solamente se transforman cuando hay luna llena. Nosotros tenemos la habilidad de transformarnos en donde queramos y cuando queramos desde que cumplimos los cinco años.

Si los humanos pudieran vernos, se sorprenderían por lo parecido que somos a ellos. Tenemos vidas como cualquier otro humano normal, mi papá por ejemplo, es abogado y mi madre es maestra en una escuela primaria. Nunca he entendido su fascinación por los cachorros humanos. A diferencia de ellos, nosotros tenemos un mejor olfato, oído y vista como cualquier lobo, además tenemos un instinto depredador hacia animales como conejos, venados, alces, entre otros...Pensar en eso me dio más hambre de la que creí.

-Tengo hambre.-Comenté a mi padre.

-Pronto llegará tu madre con las hamburguesas.-Me aseguró mi padre.

Yo saqué la lengua en forma de disgusto sin dejar de clavar la vista en mi libro.

-Quiero carne real, no de dudosa procedencia.

-Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás.

Me puse atenta cuando escuché unas pisadas que se encaminaban a mi casa. Alguien tocó la puerta y me levanté de mi cómodo lugar para abrir. Me encontré en la puerta a una chica de piel clara, ojos azul zafiro y de cabello largo hasta debajo de la espalda de color negro azabache, además que lo llevaba agarrado en dos coletas caídas.

Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Hola Hayden-Me saludó…

**Shiori's PoV**

-¿Qué cuentas?-Hayden me saludó en su típica forma.

-No mucho.-Contesté y después asomé mi cabeza dentro de su casa.-Hola señor Hudson.-Saludé cordialmente y él hizo lo mismo.

Siempre me asombraba el parecido que tenía mi amiga con su padre. Ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules, además que en personalidad eran tan idénticos que hacían todo juntos como padre e hija. Algo difícil de ver en la aldea.

-Me preguntaba si querías ir al bosque, de paso podemos conseguir comida.

-Amm…-La rubia no supo qué decirme, por lo que miró a su padre y él asintió en forma de aprobación. Ella sonrió y salió de la casa detrás de sí.

-Vamos por las demás.-Le dije mientras corría de forma enérgica, para mi desgracia ella no hizo lo mismo.

Me frené para esperarla y caminar juntas.

-¿Te atosigan mucho en casa?-Preguntó.

Yo solté un suspiro sonoro.

-Por más que intento llevarme bien con mis tíos, es imposible.

Mis padres y hermano murieron cuando yo apenas era una cachorra. Mis tíos se vieron obligados a cuidar de mí, aunque no me quieran en lo más mínimo. Siempre me dicen cosas horribles, buscan pelea conmigo y tratan de hacerme sentir inferior a ellos, por lo que siempre busco consuelo con mis amigos.

-De verdad espero que todo se arregle entre ustedes.-Habló Hayden en una forma muy seria.

-No lo sé...todo comenzó cuando tenía seis años, han pasado nueve años y no veo que nada mejore.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo muy sombrío, así que decidí cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué hacías en tu casa?

-Leyendo un libro de hombres lobo.-Dijo aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Un libro creado por humanos.

Ahora era yo la que estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿Después de todo lo compraste?

-Fue mucha la tentación.-Sonrió aún más.-En el libro se ve un humano que se convierte en mitad lobo por la luna llena.

Rodé los ojos.

-Los humanos nunca aprenden.

Nunca entendí de dónde sacaron la idea de la luna llena. Nosotros teníamos un autocontrol increíble, incluso cuando estábamos transformados. Tenemos el mismo razonamiento a cuando somos humanos.

Después de haberme contado infinidad de cosas del libro, llegamos a la casa de Angelique. Hayden tocó la puerta y una chica de cabello negro azulado, no muy largo y en capas, de ojos color azul oscuro y de piel blanca nos abrió la puerta.

Detrás de ella, se encontraba su padre y además nuestro líder de la aldea. Saludamos con una reverencia.

**Angelique's PoV**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunté confundida mientras me quitaba mis audífonos.

-Queríamos ir al bosque, ¿Vienes?-Hayden me preguntó a mí, pero observaba a mi padre esperando una respuesta.

-Solamente tengan cuidado.-Mi padre habló seriamente y las tres asentimos.

Él salió de la casa antes que yo. Se encaminaba hacia la entrada de la aldea como buen líder que era, por mi parte no me podría imaginar de líder de una manada tan grande como la nuestra. En verdad lo admiraba por eso.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamado a Angelique…-Reaccioné y visualicé a Shiori manoteando frente a mi tratando de sacarme de mi trance.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté sin saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Presiento que un día vas a estar tan metida en tus pensamientos, que no vas a volver.

-Muy graciosa Hayden, vamos.-Me adelanté un poco y ellas me siguieron.

-Todavía tenemos que ir por las demás.-La pelinegra habló.

Di media vuelta y nos encaminamos hacia las casas de las demás.

Caminamos por el el piso empedrado. Me puse mis audífonos de vuelta y metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón, mientras mi vista se perdía hacia las paredes de la aldea.

Ni siquiera sé si se debería llamar aldea. Este lugar era una fortaleza, hecha de puras lanzas puntiagudas de madera. Siempre había lobos vigilando las veinticuatro horas en todo el perímetro. Juro que si no fuera una licántropa, este lugar me mataría de miedo.

En pleno camino nos encontramos a la madre de Hayden y la mía caminando mientras arrastraban un ciervo. Nos vieron en la lejanía y nos saludaron.

-Creo que ciertas personas fueron de casa.-Dije de forma sarcástica mientras veía al animal siendo arrastrado mientras mi madre lo tomaba de un cuerno.

Aunque diera lástima, tenía que admitir que se veía realmente apetitoso.

-¿Listas para comer, chicas?-Preguntó Marianne, la madre de Hayden. Una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos rojos.

-De hecho teníamos planeado ir a cazar por nuestra cuenta.-Explicó su hija.-Papá dijo que irías por hamburguesas.

-Sí, pero la verdad se veían asquerosas.-Admitió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si cambian de opinión, las esperamos en casa de Marianne.-Mi madre habló en un tono serio mientras volvía a jalar el cadáver de animal, y aunque tenía un tamaño considerable, no le costaba mucho llevarlo.

-¿Y Tristan?-Pregunté instintivamente.-De seguro él tiene hambre.

Ella me volteó a ver de forma fría.

-Está con tu padre. Si lo ves, dile que está invitado.

Ojalá y por una vez, mi madre fuera un poco más dulce conmigo. Siempre es tan estricta y fría que a veces dudo si en realidad es mi madre...por lo menos trata a todos por igual. A excepción de Marianne, han sido mejores amigas desde que son cachorras. Algo así como la amistad que yo tengo con mis fieles confidentes.

-Deja de perderte en tu mundo.-Hayden me dio un empujón para seguir caminando.

No tuvimos que llegar muy lejos, ya que nos encontramos sentada en el piso a una chica de cabello lacio,con las puntas onduladas, color castaño claro que a la luz parece dorado, sus ojos son color caramelo, tiene un tatuaje de assassins creed en la parte superior de su brazo.

-¡Jhoshy!-Shiori gritó y la castaña volteó.

**Jhoshy's PoV**

Una voz muy conocida me llamó. A lo lejos pude observar a un trío de chicas saludandome, hice lo mismo con una sonrisa.

Shiori se acercó a mí corriendo, mientras que Hayden y Angelique vinieron caminando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me preguntó Angelique.

-Eso debería decirlo yo.

No era muy común verlas caminar juntas por esta zona de la aldea.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque, no hemos comido nada.-Explicó la rubia.-¿Vienes?

-De hecho estoy esperando a Haru.-Las tres sonrieron pícaramente cuando dije su nombre.

-¿Al fin te preguntará si quieres ser su pareja?-Preguntó Shiori con una sonrisa.

Yo comencé a ponerme roja como tomate.

-¡P-Pero qué cosas dices!-Comencé a tartamudear.

Cuando se mencionaba la palabra _**pareja**_, significaba algo serio. Así como los lobos, los licántropos deben escoger una pareja para toda la vida, un único amor con el que pasarás el resto de tus días.

He escuchado por los adultos que cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, sientes un tipo de corriente eléctrica, algo que hace todo tu cuerpo vibrar, algo que provoca que tu lobo interior quiera salir a conocer el lobo interior de esa persona...Y yo nunca he sentido algo así por Haru, yo lo veía como mi amigo o incluso un hermano.

-Si no se van a declarar su eterno amor, no sé qué es lo que hacemos aquí.-Hayden me tomó por el brazo y comenzó a jalarme.-Vamos que todavía tenemos que ir por Annie, Lori, Shiro y Bastet.

-Pero Haru se va a enojar.-Intenté inútilmente soltarme de su agarre.

-Te ama, te perdonará.-Me aseguró Angelique.-En el peor de los casos nos odiará a nosotras, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Dejé de forcejear y comencé a caminar con ellas voluntariamente. La verdad es que yo también me estaba muriendo de hambre, y después de todo, yo sabía que Haru me perdonaría...

**¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo aparecerán Bastet, Annie, Lori y Shiro, así que no desesperen. ¿Qué les pareció? En estos capítulos no hubo nada de acción ya que tenía que explicar** _**varias**_ **cosas, como las parejas, la aldea, el carácter lobuno etc. y además presentar los personajes...es mucho esfuerzo Dx...en fin, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capítulo que muy pronto estará ;)**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. Preparadas para la caza

**HOLA!**

**Aquí esta la segunda parte de lo que iba a ser el primer capítulo xD espero que les guste**

**Bastet's PoV**

Estaba acostada en mi cama, tratando de dormir un poco, pero la puerta sonó antes de que pudiera entrar a mi mundo de sueños.

Me levanté de mi cama y abrí la puerta mientras me tallaba un ojo somnolienta.

-Hola Bast.-Saludó Jhoshy que venía acompañada de Hayden, Shiori y Angelique.

Regresé el saludo con media sonrisa.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras a cazar?-Preguntó Shiori.

-No lo sé chicas, por estas épocas hay muchos cazadores en la zona.-Sentí como se me erizaba la piel de tan solo imaginarme en frente de un cazador una vez más.

Hace tres años un cazador le disparó a mis padres cuando paseabamos por el bosque como lo hacíamos usualmente. Los licántropos al morir, regresan a su forma humana, por lo que el hombre asustado llamó a la policía asegurando que había matado a un par de lobos en vez de personas. La gente lo tomó como alguien ebrio.

Regresé a mi forma humana, explicando que ellos eran mis padres. Los humanos me preguntaron por hogar y familiares, yo no pude decir nada cumpliendo con mi deber de proteger a nuestra sociedad. Me llevaron al pueblo y una familia humana se ofreció a cuidar de mí, así alejándome por dos años de todos mis seres queridos y mi verdadero hogar, teniendo la idea de que mientras más lejos estuviera, más pronto olvidaría lo sucedido...estaba equivocada.

Los humanos pueden ser increíblemente crueles, incluso con los de su propia especie. Me maltrataban física y mentalmente, no me comprendían y yo no los comprendía a ellos, por lo que decidí escaparme y regresar a la aldea. Me dieron una calurosa bienvenida después de haber creído que había muerto, haciéndome recordar lo bien que se sentía estar entre los licántropos. Ahora vivo sola pero siempre tengo apoyo a mi alrededor.

-No iremos muy lejos.-Me aseguró Hayden.

-Tampoco la podemos obligar-Le contestó Angelique.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes.-Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Segura?

-Si, Angelique.-Asentí mientras trataba de poner mi sonrisa más convincente.

Comencé a seguir a las chicas, caminando hacia las demás casas en vez de ir a la salida de la aldea. Seguramente iremos por las demás.

**Annie's PoV**

Mi estómago rugía más fuerte que un motor de camión y no había nada para comer. Mis padres de seguro estaban con Luca, nuestro líder. Mi madre dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles, pero la verdad no me interesa. Siempre tienen cosas importantes qué decir cuando en realidad son apenas relevantes.

No iba a esperar a que llegaran mis padres. Cinco minutos más y me encontrarían muerta de hambre. Iría a cazar, es divertido y libera el alma, aunque a ellos no les gusta que haga eso sola.

Nunca se sabe que tipo de cosas te puedes encontrar en el bosque, me decía mi madre incontables veces, mientras que yo le respondía: Es cierto, ustedes me encontraron a mí.

La familia que me crió, no es biológica. Cuando era una niña y tuve mi primera transformación, todos quedaron impactados por lo que había hecho...soy la única licántropa conocida que ha nacido de humanos, pero al fin y al cabo, criada por lobos.

Mi madre me abandonó en el bosque, esperando a que muriera pronto. Mientras yo vagaba un par de lobos me encontraron. Por alguna razón no me sentí aterrada, me sentía parte de ellos y ellos de mí. Así fue como me trajeron a la aldea, a donde pertenecía.

Salí de mi casa a paso veloz para dirigirme al bosque. Quería comer un alce completo y nadie me detendría.

-¡Annie!-Una voz muy conocida me llamó a mis espaldas.

-Hola pequeña.-Saludé a Bastet sonriente.

-No me digas así

Bastet era más bajita que todas nosotras, tiene cabello corto, lacio y de color negro, su piel es pálida, y tiene unos ojos rojos muy llamativos.

-¿A dónde van?-Pregunté observando a mis amigas.

-A cazar.-Las palabras de Shiori fueron música para mis oídos.

-¿Y qué esperamos?-En verdad moría de hambre.

-A Lori y Shiro.-Contestó Hayden.

Para mi hermosa suerte, Lori y Shiro eran mis vencinas, por lo que teníamos que caminar tanto.

Fui yo la que llamó a la puerta de Lori esperando a que abriera pronto.

**Lori's PoV**

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a una chica de cabello rojo un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con ojos verdes.

-Hola Ann.-Saludé y ella hizo lo mismo.

Asomé mi cabeza y observe a Angelique tocando la puerta de Shiro. Todas estaban reunidas, eso solo podía significar una de dos cosas.

-¿Van al pueblo o a cazar?-Pregunté.

-A cazar, estamos que morimos de hambre…¿Quieres venir?

La verdad es que no tenía hambre, pero tampoco quería ser la aguafiestas que dijera un rotundo no.

-Anthony, voy a salir.-Le dije a mi hermano el cual estaba leyendo en el sillón.

-No tardes mucho.

Asentí y salí de mi casa.

Vivo con mi hermano Anthony. Mis padres nos abandonaron cuando apenas éramos unos cachorros, por lo que siempre hemos sido solamente él y yo, sin saber el paradero de nuestros padres...ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos.

Shiro y Angelique se reunieron con nosotras y nos caminamos juntas como la manada que somos. Todas tenemos el sueño de viajar por el mundo, buscando licántropos como nosotras y lograr hacer una manada de lobos nómadas.

Teníamos la idea de que pronto lo lograríamos, el único problema es que no sabemos lo que nuestro líder diría de nuestra decisión.

Vivimos mucho más que los seres humanos, pero ese no era pretexto para desperdiciar la vida en una aldea.

-Quiero comer.-Se quejó Jhoshy justo cuando íbamos llegando a la salida de la aldea.

La puerta de la aldea era de acero forjado que solo se podía abrir con una clave que solo los habitantes conocían. Algo muy cómico pensando que todo alrededor estaba hecho de madera. Una combinación perfecta entre lo moderno y rústico.

Aunque nunca lo admito, me impresiona como los licántropos hemos progresado.

**Shiro's PoV**

No hablé en todo el camino, en cambio escuchaba atentamente las pláticas de las demás. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, toda plática cesó. Tristan, el hermano de Angelique, se acercó a nosotras.

-Solamente tengan cuidado, saben que es época de caza en el bosque.-Explicó el chico.

-No nos los tienes que recordar.-Bastet habló con un tono frío.

-No te preocupes por mí.-Angelique trató de tranquilizar el ambiente que se había formado.

Su hermano suspiró.

-Si ocurre algo, aúlla y yo iré enseguida.

Su hermana asintió y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

De alguna forma yo también quisiera tener un hermano que se preocupara por lo menos un poco por mí. Apenas y recuerda que existo desde que se casó, y aunque viva con ellos, parece como si no existiera.

Mis padres murieron y desde ese momento me volví más solitaria que cualquiera de nosotros, aún así, intento seguir con la cabeza en alto.

La gran puerta se abrió y salimos a paso veloz. Fuera de la aldea había pequeñas cuartos de madera donde podías guardar la ropa al momento de transformarte. Algo muy útil si no quieres que tu ropa termine hecha añicos al momento de la transformación.

Cada una entró a uno de los cuartitos y se preparó para transformarse. Me quité la ropa, la doblé y la coloqué en un pequeño estante. Cerré los ojos y me visualicé a mí misma en mi forma lobuna.

La transformación es rápida y nada dolorosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te conviertes en un majestuoso lobo. Al abrir los ojos observé mis patas blancas.

Yo era una loba de color totalmente blanco, mis ojos son de un color ámbar que en la noche brillaban de una forma increíble.

Me alcé con mis dos patas traseras, con las delanteras recargué mi peso y así logré abrir la puerta del cuartito.

Al salir me encontré con todas ya convertidas en su forma lobuna, listas para la cacería.

**Espero que les haya gustado. En verdad ha sido difícil juntar a tantos personajes con historias y personalidades diferentes, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo n.n ¿Les está gustando como lo estoy escribiendo? En el próximo capítulo estarán ya transformadas aunque posiblemente también lo divida en dos, ¿Les gustaría que fuera así o prefieren que los capítulos sean más largos? Si prefieren los capitulos más largos me voy a tardar más en publicar, así que ustedes decidan, gracias por leer las Hamo con todo mi corazón. **

**SALUDOS!**


	5. Los nuevos integrantes

**Hola! espero que les guste este capítulo porque literalmente empecé desde la diez de la mañana a escribirlo y terminé hasta las siete y media de la noche xD así que espero que me tengan compasión porque me esforcé mucho e incluso vi documentales de lobos para guiarme un poco xDDD**

**Annie's PoV**

Observé a todo el grupo de lobos que tenía frente a mí.

Shiori, una loba de pelaje rubio hasta el punto de parecer dorado, de ojos color escarlata y con una curiosa marca en forma de luna en la frente, daba saltitos de izquierda a derecha ansiosa por salir a cazar.

_-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía?_-Preguntó Bastet sin palabras. No era necesario ya que cuando estamos en forma lobuna podemos comunicarnos mentalmente.

Su pelaje es de color blanco con negro y sus ojos son rojos, al igual que cuando es humana.

-_De seguro es el hambre._

Hayden como loba tiene el pelaje de un color crema, casi blanco y unos ojos color Ámbar hipnotizantes.

Ahora que habían hablado sobre el hambre, recordé que mi estómago estaba vacío, era el momento de correr.

-_Haber si me alcanzan_.-Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude adentrándome al bosque.

Me encantaba la velocidad con la que corría, sintiendo el viento sobre mi pelaje negro. Corría más rápido que cualquier humano o animal del bosque...excepto por mis compañeras.

Shiro me atrapó con facilidad, saltando encima de mí. Caímos ambas al suelo y rodamos unos cuantos metros, quedando ella encima de mí.

**Angelique's PoV**

-_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me atrapaste_.- Annie trataba de soltarse inútilmente del agarre de Shiro. Una loba de color blanco y con heterocromía, un ojo rojo y otro dorado

Alcancé a ver de reojo como Jhoshy rodaba sus ojos celestes. Es una loba de color plateado con un piercing en su oreja. Su comportamiento era mucho más frío en esta forma a cuando es humana por alguna extraña razón.

-_¿Estamos aquí para comer o jugar?_-Preguntó Lori de una forma seca. Su pelaje es blanco, tiene unos ojos únicos de color amarillo con brillo rojizo.

-_¡Ahí hay un conejo!_-Shiori se lanzó contra el pobre animalito blanco, que esquivaba las patas juguetonas de ella. Al final logró meterse a su madriguera.

Comenzó a cavar tratando de sacar al conejo.

-_No creo que un conejo sea suficiente_.-Shiro la observaba de forma seria.

-_¿Escuchan eso?_-Preguntó Hayden y todas nos pusimos atentas.

-_Alces…_-Dijo Bastet levantando sus orejas lo más que podía.

-_Se escuchan cerca del lago, ¡vamos!_-Todas fuimos trotando hacia el lago, donde efectivamente había un alce macho con una hembra, bebiendo agua sin imaginarse con lo que se iban a topar.

-_Bingo_-Dijo Annie encorvandose lista para atacar.

**Hayden's PoV**

Jhoshy, Lori, Shiro y yo nos posicionamos a la derecha para atacar al macho, mientras que Bastet, Annie, Shiori y Angelique se posicionaron para atacar a la hembra.

Caminamos un poco más cerca, escondiéndonos entre las ramas, fuera de su vista.

-_¿Listas?_-Preguntó Annie y todas asentimos.

En un paso en falso, pisé una ramita, alertando a nuestras presas.

-_Demonios…_-Dije molesta.

-_Vamos, ¡Ya!_-Gritó Jhoshy saliendo de su escondite y todas la seguimos.

El alce macho sin pensarlo dos veces intentó defender a la hembra, para su desgracia, Lori fue más ágil y logró morderle la pata delantera antes de que él pudiera atacarnos a nosotras. Jhoshy y yo atacamos las patas traseras dejandolo inmovil y Shiro mordió su cuello al final.

La alce hembra logró escabullirse entre las demás, viéndose obligadas a seguirla dentro del bosque.

Cuando el alce dejó de moverse, lo soltamos, él cayó al suelo sin vida.

-_A veces me siento mal por ellos…_-Dije, pero después recordé que era esto, o hamburguesas hechas de cosas raras.

Esperamos un tiempo a que regresaran las demás, pero ninguna daba señales de vida.

-_Se están tardando demasiado_.-Jhoshy comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque siguiendo las pisadas del alce y sus amigas.

-_¡Chicas!_-Shiro comenzó a gritar sus nombres. Podíamos escucharnos desde una distancia de veinte kilómetros o más.

-_¡No se acerquen!_-La voz de Angelique resonó en nuestras cabezas.

-_¿Qué sucede?_-Preguntó Lori.

-_Tenemos a un cazador apuntandonos con un arma._-Explicó Shiori

**Lori's PoV**

Sin que ninguna de nosotras lo pensara, corrimos hacia donde se encontraban. Mientras más cerca estábamos, más cautelosas nos volvíamos. Estabamos en una parte muy profunda del bosque supuestamente para que no hubiera ningún cazador. Nunca antes un humano había estado tan cerca de la aldea.

-_Ahí están_.-Hayden se tensó.

Efectivamente había un hombre apuntandoles con un arma. Las tenía en la mira con un arma. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran cuidadosos.

-_Caminen hacia acá lentamente_.-Shiro las llamó y todas voltearon. Aún así, no se movieron.

-_Si nos movemos nos van a disparar._-Bastet sonaba más tensa que todas las demás, seguramente esto le traía recuerdos. Tenía sus orejas agachadas y la cola metida entre las patas, estaba aterrada.

-Tranquilos, no les haré daño.-Habló en tono bajo el cazador, mientras cargaba el arma.

Maldición, si no hacía algo en este momento, les iba a disparar.

Me acerqué cautelosamente. Si podía acercarme lo suficiente, podría arrebatarle el arma. Unos segundos antes de que pudiera abalanzarme al arma, Shiro lo hizo primero, pero en vez del objeto, fue hacia la persona.

Al mismo tiempo que lo tiró al suelo, había disparado. Para nuestra fortuna la munición dio contra un árbol. Shiro estaba encima del hombre mostrando sus filosos dientes. Intentó alcanzar su arma, pero Jhoshy llegó a morderle el brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor.

-_¿¡Que están haciendo?! ¡Sueltenlo!_-Gritó Hayden.

Ambas obedecieron a la loba y lo soltaron. El hombre dejando su arma atrás, salió corriendo a toda prisa lejos de nosotras.

_-No pueden ir atacando gente así_.-Intenté sonar fría.-_Harán que más personas lleguen a buscarnos por "venganza" ya saben como son los humanos_.

-_Tú también tenías planeado atacarlo_.-Se defendió Shiro.

-_Yo iba a ir por el arma_.-Contraataqué.

-_Nos iban a matar si no hubieran hecho eso_.-Angelique se metió a la discusión.

-_Chicas…_-Bastet llamó nuestra atención-_No creo que nos haya intentado matar...miren_.-Señaló con su hocico el objeto que atravesaba el árbol.

**Bastet's PoV**

No era una bala normal, era un tranquilizante.

-_¿Para qué querría eso?_-Preguntó Annie olfateando el dardo.

-_¿A lo mejor pensaba llevarnos a algún lado?_-Habló Shiori.

-_¿Pero a dónde?_-Pregunté todavía alterada por lo que había sucedido.

-_Fuera a donde fuera, no sucedió_.-Hayden trató de tranquilizarme.

-_Pero gracias a ese idiota acabamos de perder nuestro almuerzo_.-Jhoshy seguía un poco agresiva.

-_Alcancé a morder una de sus patas traseras_.-Expliqué.-_Podríamos seguir el rastro de sangre_.

Todas observaron que efectivamente había un rastro de sangre debajo de nuestras patas.

-_Seguramente está buscando al macho esperando encontrarlo vivo_.-Todas asintieron ante mi comentario.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia el lago. Me di cuenta que estaba muy temblorosa.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?_-Preguntó Angelique.

-_Sí_-Mi respuesta no la convenció.-_Un susto a muerte y estar que te desmayas de hambre no es una buena combinación_.

-_Una vez te prometimos que no te sucedería algo así de nuevo_.-Shiori me empujó juguetonamente.- _Y Lori y Jhoshy se están tomando muy enserio la promesa._

Sonreí para tratar de calmar el ambiente.

Nuestra suerte mejoró aún más cuando descubrimos que el otro alce había regresado al lago para buscar a su compañero, tal y como lo predije.

-_Esta vez, nadie se separa_.-Hayden se puso en posición de ataque y todas nosotras hicimos lo mismo.

**Shiro's PoV**

Antes de que pudiéramos atacar, para nuestra sorpresa, un lobo macho de color negro se lanzó contra nuestro almuerzo. Atacó al animal de manera tan feroz, que ambos cayeron al agua. Segundo después el lobo arrastró sin mucha dificultad al alce del agua.

No era un lobo común y corriente, era un licántropo como nosotras.

-_¿Quién es?_-Bastet parecía hipnotizada con el lobo que teníamos de frente.

-_No lo sé, no es de nuestra manada._-Angelique también los observaba curiosa.

-_Y no viene solo_.-Jhoshy señaló con su hocico algunos árboles. De ahí salieron siete licántropos más.

-_¿Una manada nómada?_-Annie agachó las orejas mientras los observaba.

La manada de lobos felicitaron al que había cazado a la alce que se supone que era nuestra. Comenzaron a olfatear al animal, pero también al alce que nosotras habíamos cazado.

-_Sean quien sean, eso no les da el derecho de quitarnos nuestra comida_.-Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de nuestro escondite.-_¿¡Qué creen que hacen?!_-Pregunté de forma intimidante.

-_Amm...cazando_-Un lobo castaño me respondió.

-_Esos alces son nuestros_-Lori llegó a respaldarme, seguida por las demás.

-_Eran suyos_.-Respondió un otro lobo de color rojizo y ojos plateados. Iba a darle un mordisco, pero un gruñido de parte mío hizo que parara.

-_No saben por lo que hemos pasado para conseguir esos alces._-Habló Shiori

-_Ustedes no saben por lo que hemos pasado nosotros_.-Un lobo de un tono dorado se defendió.-_Hemos estado buscando por días una aldea de licántropos y seguimos sin encontrar nada._

-_¿Una aldea?_-Preguntó Hayden.

-_Sí, el líder se llama Luca_.-Comentó un lobo blanco como la nieve y con heterocromía.

-_Oh…_-Todas observamos a Angelique.-_En ese caso síganos, lleven a los alces con nosotros_.-Ordenó pero ninguno de ellos protestó.

-_Gracias por ayudarnos_.-Habló el lobo que atacó al alce.-_Nosotros somos…_

-_No nos interesa_.-Jhoshy habló en un tono muy frío. Todos nos quedamos callados.

**Jhoshy's PoV**

No me agradaba la idea que trajéramos forasteros a la aldea, pero supongo que si nuestro líder los llamó era que confiaba en ellos. Aún así no me agradaban.

-_Hola_-Me saludaron al unísono un par de lobos...¿Gemelos?

Yo no respondí. Solamente aceleré el paso, caminando a lado de Hayden.

-_No se preocupen, así es ella._-Escuché a Shiori detrás mío . Decidí ignorarla.

-_¿Confías en ellos?_-Pregunté y Hayden los miró por unos segundos.

-_Sinceramente no sé qué pensar. Solo llevemoslos a la aldea y no hay que entrometernos de nuevo._

-_Estoy de acuerdo._

-_A mí me intrigan_-Bastet se unió a la conversación.-_Es la primera vez que encontramos a más de nuestra especie que no son de este bosque._

-_Esa es una buena razón para desconfiar en ellos_.-Respondí.

-_No hay ninguna razón para desconfiar en nosotros._-Uno de los gemelos se acercó nuevamente a mí.-_Somos de la misma especie, ¿Cierto?_

Le mostré mis colmillos provocando que retrocediera.

Pasamos por un gran grupo de árboles muy juntos, estaba todo el lugar lleno de ramas y hojas. Después de eso se encontraba la aldea.

-_Wow._-Dijo impresionado el lobo rojizo.-_Sin ustedes nunca hubiéramos encontrado este lugar._

Uno de los lobos vigilantes, aulló. Cada aullido era diferente dependiendo de la situación. Supuse que este era uno para hablar en persona con el líder, porque Luca de inmediato salió por las puertas de la aldea en su forma lobuna.

**Shiori's PoV**

-_Él es nuestro líder_-Le expliqué a un lobo dorado que estaba a lado de mí. Él asintió amablemente.

-_Así que al fin llegaron_-Luca en forma de lobo imponía respeto, al igual que cuando es humano.

-_Los encontramos cerca del lago_.-Explicó su hija.-_Estaban perdidos_.

-_Por suerte llegaron_.-Luca tomó una postura amable.

-_Fue demasiado difícil llegar_.-Admitió el lobo plateado.-_Pero si nosotros no pudimos encontrar este lugar, seguramente los cazadores tampoco._

-_¿¡Cazadores?!_-Una vez más Bast se estaba poniendo tensa.-_¿¡Ustedes atrajeron a los cazadores a esta zona del bosque?!_-Mostró sus colmillos de una forma muy agresiva hacia los lobos.

-_¿De qué hablan?_-Preguntó nuestro líder.

-_Había un hombre con tranquilizantes tratando de dispararnos_.-Expliqué.-_Por suerte llegaron Jhoshy y Shiro a salvarnos._

-_Eso es de lo que nuestro líder les hablaba_.-Explicó el lobo negro.-_Había personas que merodeaban por nuestro bosque buscando lobos, por eso creímos que estaríamos a salvo aquí._

-_Ya ven que no_.-El tono frío de Jhoshy no cambiaba._-Ahora regresen por donde vinieron y llévense a los cazadores con ustedes_.

-_Jhoshy._-Intervino Luca.-_Le prometí a su líder que iba a cuidar de su manada hasta que se arreglaran las cosas con los cazadores._

Todos nos quedamos callados por algunos segundos, escuchando al viento resoplar en nuestros pelajes.

-_Claro. Ayudemos a unos desconocidos y hay que ponernos en riesgo a nosotros. Cada día tienes mejores ideas papá_.-Angelique caminó a paso firme dentro de la aldea.

-_Ya quiero ver qué hacen el día que nos encuentren_.-Bastet hizo lo mismo.

Cada una comenzó a meterse de una forma seria a la aldea. Todas menos Annie y yo. Ambas agachamos las orejas un poco desorbitadas sin poder reaccionar a lo que había sucedido.

No creo que tuvieran la culpa. Parecía apenados por esta situación y hasta ahora no han hecho algo malo. Opté por confiar en ellos.

-_Síganme. Les diré en dónde poner los alces._-Todo el nuevo grupo y Annie me siguieron sin decir una palabra.

Esto iba a cambiar nuestra vida completamente.

**¿Qué les pareció? Al fin aparecen los chicos :'D ahora solo necesito que me den sus opiniones y/o sugerencias para siguientes capitulos. Y no describí a Armin y Alexy en forma lupina porque no sé que tipo de pelaje les quede bien Dx ustedes que piensan? Espero que hayan quedado satisfechas con este capítulo. Estoy en semanas de examenes por lo que tal vez me tarde en publicar, pero en fin dejen review. las Hamo :'D **


End file.
